In an establishment with an open environment, such as a retail store or a transportation terminal, there can be one or more electronic displays for displaying information to patrons, customers, guests, or other visitors. Such displays can be large screens mounted in locations that are readily visible, such as above entrances or aisles, near store shelves or product displays, on walls, or in other suitable locations. The displays can be included in embedded devices that are used for a variety of purposes, such as digital signage, product images, advertising, and providing various other forms of information that may be of interest to the visitors. Additionally, many such environments include sound systems for the presentation of music, advertising, or the sound component of videos being presented on the electronic displays.
Media content presented by the above systems is typically selected in advance by management or employees of the relevant enterprise. Content can also be selected, changed or updated from time to time automatically. For example, content may be changed automatically based on time considerations such as whether it is day or night, a weekend or a weekday, or the season. Content may also be automatically changed based on easily detectible conditions such as the number of patrons present or the light level. There is a desire to be able to automatically change or adapt content based on other factors in order to tailor content to specific circumstances in the physical environment.